Nameless
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Happy Mother's Day. Marceline visits a special place with a special memory.


Being well over a thousand years old, it's understandable to say that her memory of her past was foggy. She saw entire empires rise and fall, mountains become submerged under oceans, deserts become vast gardens, and humanity fall under it's own powers, leaving nothing but a wasteland.

And she saw humanity rise from it's own ashes.

Needless to say the memory of her childhood was very foggy.

However, one event, one memory in particular has always been as clear as day.

Marceline took in a deep breath, looking up at the top of the hill as she began to replay the moment.

_"Mom! Daddy! Look, it's snowing!" _a small voice cried out happily, Marceline chuckled softly, marching up the hill as voices from the past echoed throughout the empty valley.

When she reached the top she was greeted by a large apple tree. She wasn't sure when but she had planted it many centuries ago and somehow it managed to survive and grow.

Bonnibel once mentioned that plants react to love and thrive if the planter showed affection. There, of course, was an intense research project to prove this.

Marceline never believed it, but it made sense.

She needed a place to put her grief at the time.

There wasn't exactly a body to bury. This would do just fine.

Besides, it was appropriate.

Her mother loved apples.

Removing the axe strapped to her back, she carefully placed it beside the trunk of the tree before plopping herself beside it. Leaning back and closing her eyes. Forcing herself to remember.

_"Oh, honey, that isn't snow-" _a beautiful sultry voice she remembered.

_"Let her have her fun" _and a devilish tone to match.

What a strange family they were.

"You stopped crying?"

Speak of the devil, and in he walked.

Marceline opened her eyes to find none other than the Lord of Chaos, Ruler of the Nightosphere, but more importantly, her father, standing off to the side with a small smile on his face.

"It took about three hundred years but yeah" she shrugged, "There was no point…I'm surprised to see you here"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've come here every year. You just never see me since…well this is the first time in a few centuries we've been on good terms…Here, I got something for ya kiddo" reaching into his suit, which in case you didn't know, had a small portal on the inseam of his lining, and pulled out a small black box.

He gently tossed it to her, who caught it easily, and waited patiently with his hands in his pockets.

Flipping open the top, she let out a small chuckle," I didn't know you could be so sentimental" she teased, pulling out a blood red cherry, inspecting it before draining it dry.

"I'm trying"

Marceline sighed with content, licking her lips and grabbed another cherry. The box full of blood red cherries weren't just blood in color. But bloodied on the inside, compliments of the Nightosphere.

And they were freaking delicious.

"…thanks Dad"

Accepting the peace offering, she scooted herself over to make room against the tree for him. He wasted no time and lazily dropped himself next to her.

"I'm surprised you still remember this place" he stretched, looking over the vast forest that at one place in time, was one of the largest suburbia's in the state. When it was a state anyway.

"How am I suppose to forget my first orchestra?" she let out a dark chuckle that mirrored his own.

He couldn't stop the toothy grin on his face or the urge to gently ruffle the top of her head, "That's my girl!"

She let it slide, for now, and just smiled.

A strange family they were indeed.

Who else would have a picnic and watch a nuclear explosion with a bottle of wine at hand? Who else would revel and embrace the sound of hundreds upon thousands of screaming people and call it music? Or look upon the dark sky and white mushroom cloud, and dance in it's ashes?

Lord of the Nightosphere, the Vampire Queen and their daughter. That's who.

Three cherries later, Marceline declared herself full and put the box aside, letting out a soft sigh she brought her knees up and held them to her chest. Staring out over the forest, shrouded in the darkness of night.

"…it was one of the last moments we had together…" Marceline mumbled under her breath, originally meant to keep to herself but found it slipping out.

"I know" he sighed, running a fustrated hand through his hair he turned to her," Baby…Marcy I'm so sorry I-"

Marceline quickly brought her hand up, "No, Dad stop…It's ok…I've stopped blaming you. It wasn't your fault"

One quick look in her eyes and he sealed his lips, that was one memory she didn't want to think about. Not today.

"It's too quiet out here" he sighed, leaning back against the tree, changing the subject, he waved an annoyed hand at the peaceful night," I don't understand how you can stand it up here"

"You get used to it" she laughed, purposely staying silent to further his annoyance. He grumbled, fidgeting here and there, unable to take in the silence and calm.

"….What was her name?"

He froze in mid wiggle and turned to find his daughter expressionless.

"Hm?"

"I always called her Mom. You did too when I was around, which makes sense for a kid and all but…I never knew her actual name…"

"Aveline" he replied with a sincere smile, his old demon heart felt a jolt as her name left his lips, "Lady Aveline Elizabeth Marceline Evans, Queen of the Vampires"

Her eyes went wide, turning to him after finally tearing her gaze from the darkness.

"…what?"

"We named you after her" he shrugged," I thought it sounded menacing. '_Marceline the Vampire Queen'_, ya know?" he chuckled.

For a moment, she remained silent, in shock"…you…you knew I would take the throne?"

"She did" he cleared his throat and held both of his hand up towards the sky, "The moment you were born she held you up and said _'Behold your new Queen my minions'_ " his voice deepened to bring forth a greater effect. Which worked, Marceline couldn't stop blushing.

"She was really dramatic" he laughed, bringing his arms down and settling back into the tree.

Marceline, however, couldn't take her jaw off the floor. After a thousand years, and in just a few seconds, the history of her name and her mother's was revealed. Her body was naturally cold, but somehow she felt…warm inside.

Finally she laughed.

Marceline laughed and laughed to herself , ignoring the small stray tear that escaped the corner of her eye.

"Well!" she slapped her legs and jumped up,"That explains where I got it from" she grinned.

The Lord of Evil watched with a curious brow raised as she grasped the hilt of the family axe, twirling it as she circled the tree.

One rotation later, she stood before the trunk of the three and nodded before lifting the large axe over her head.

"So dramatic…" he rolled his eyes, leaning his head slightly to the right to dodge the blade embed itself into the bark of the tree.

It took three solid strikes.

Two lines intersecting with one line across. Forever etched into the tree's skin.

A for Aveline.

Happy with her work, Marceline stood back, the axe hoisted over her shoulder, she smiled.

"It didn't feel right to put my own initial on it, so for the longest time this was a nameless tree"

Her father let out a hearty laugh as he stood up, shaking his head he took his spot next to her.

The two remained in silence, staring at the new monument to a fallen royal member of darkness.

"Happy Mother's day Mom"

* * *

This was actually inspired by someone on Tumblr: Namlessshamless' fic called "Regarding Marceline - The Big Bang" If you guys can find it and check it out you won't regret it. Its pretty awesome!

I might do my own history of Marcy, what do you guys think?

~Swd


End file.
